AUTHORIA: Awakened Hope (Dismissed)
by Ance Seneia Valencia
Summary: Three dimensions in one, thirteen heroes, five villains... one story. Idea inspired by a MAuthorian, ApocalypseDemon.


**...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: A Wrong Turn**_

 **DIMENSION: Milky Way Galaxy, Solar System**

 **LOCATION: Earth, Philippines**

 **TIME: 4:57 AM**

The area is still dark but at the distance a small ray of light could be seen, signalling for the incoming new day. A soft breeze went by and passed by a large mansion. The mansion looks like one of those rich men in European country where tower-like structures and at the same time four floors and stuff like that. On the third floor there is a window with lights still open meanwhile the rest are turned off.

A woman groggily flapped her eyes as she stared at her android phone, she is honestly look tired as it was shown that she has an eyebags. She only wore a loose sleeves grey t-shirt. She had a face that looks like didn't sleep in 8 hours.

She sighed tiredly before noticing that her phone's battery is only 56%, she subconsciously dropped the phone on the white soft and fluffy bed she was still on. A red pillow with a twinkling yellow edges. The bed had a rich oak wood.

She promptly turned herself over and closed her eyes. She let a deep sigh before opening her eyes again. The first thing she saw was a blinding light came from the light bulb in the ceiling and then she refocused and noticed a large landscape picture with six people in it.

Her eyes fluttered again before she smiled and started to lose unconscious as the dreamland called her.

...

...

...

 _*riiiing!* *riiiiiing!*_

"ANCE! YOU LOSE! Now give me 100 pesos!"

...

What a day...

* * *

"You could've just wake me up in a proper way, you know that right?"

"Yes but..."

"No buts, Veliza, shouting near my ears - I can tolerate that. But jumping on my back?! You wanted a death wish?"

"N-No...!"

The same woman is still wearing the same T-shirt with an expression opposite from before, she is pissed. Before her is another person, a woman as well but a bit shorter than her wearing a short sleeves dark purple T-shirt and a small jeans.

The first woman was scolding the second woman due to a unnecessary kind-of 'wake up call'.

Who would like to be pounced on the back while you're sleeping?! Well, nearly asleep the first woman supposed.

"You...!" She pointed her finger before rubbing her forehead and turned to the side. "Whatever, just get the hell out of my room."

The second woman slowly stands up before she eyed her with a nervous smile. "W-What about our deal?"

The aforementioned woman let out an eerie dark aura as the second woman yelped and quickly find a door and left right away. The door had a white plate at the outside that tells: "Ance's Room"

The woman, known as Ance, sighed exasperatedly before she just noticed that it is still cold judging from the lack of warm glow of the light from the large four squares window. She frowned a little bit before heading towards the white door with a yellow knob near the bed. The walls had a red designs that looks like a rose that spreads its red stems around. The front wall of the bed had a large of what appeared to look like a symbol of a large letter 'A' made up of golden design.

Sadly it was printed.

Ance whistled a tune as she approached a silver plating mirror that was hanging on the wall besides the window. She stared at her reflection before grabbing a handful amount of her black locks and strike her hair gently. Her tune continued as she smiled sweetly at the mirror before turning to the side and continue to head towards the white door.

* * *

 **TIME: 5:47 AM**

A tall man with a cool and calm look is currently holding a white towel on his right arm. He had a red hair, a little messy, and large bangs covering his left eye. His eyes are deep red. He is wearing a black suit, white uniform underneath and a black tie. He wore a black pants and a pair of black shoes. He wore a pair of white gloves as well.

He is currently walking down a long hallway with a red carpet and large consecutive four-squared windows with red unveiled curtains at each window at his left and a white pristine wall to his right. The light finally appeared and bathed the man in warm glow.

He continued to walk towards the end of the hallway which there it turns to other corner. He was nearly there before he was stopped by a loud voice behind him.

"France! Wait!"

He slowly turned around to see a beautiful young woman running towards him with black hair and a pair of black eyes. She wore a famous European maid outfit, the French Maid outfit. She had a black corset connected to a black and white short skirt and a frilly shoulder, long sleeves. A large black ribbon was tied at the back of her head and another large ribbon but white was tied at the back of her corset, a pair of long net leggings completed by a pair of 1-inch heels.

She seems in a hurry due to how she ran and the amount of sweat she is currently releasing. She sweat like a pig, the man mused.

She stopped when she is beside the man and took a deep breath to catch her breathing. The man only watched her with the same emotionless look. The woman finally catch her breathing before she look up at the man before tilting her head with a confused look.

"What are you looking at, France?" She asked to the man named France.

The man, France, averted his gaze and returned it to the end of the hallway. "You're going to arrive late again, Ance, you know what will happen if you cannot hold your Rank X title." Then his eyes met hers.

Ance, the maid, gulped nervously before straightening up. She is a little shorter than him. "L-Lectures? Not... nice." She said nervously before shaking her head. "A-Anyways, let's go visit Shana!" She said stuttering at first before she energetically grabbed France's hand and left his dumbfounded.

It took 3 seconds for France's mind to process what just happened, he was dragged down in the hallway by a young woman without his will and his rights.

Certainly, Filipina women are strong in the Philippines!

* * *

In a room with a white walls and blue rose designs at the corner, just like Ance's room, there's also a large landscape portrait with six people in it. But unlike Ance's room, this place is cozier and warm. It has two white beds and a blue curtains covering it. A rich oak door was there as it faced the beds while a white door was on the east wall, opposite of the four squared window.

The room was equipped with several medical supplies raging simple pills to vaccines (truthfully, I'm just trying my best to know a Doctor's room)

A desk with a chair could be seen near the beds. A person was seating on the chair. That person was a woman. She had a sky blue hair and fair skin and it make her more beautiful with her pleasing smile and pair of blue and bright eyes. She wore a white nurse outfit with blue edges and a white headband with a blue cross in it. Her outfit seems a little tight to the point where you can see the woman's curve lines but the woman looks like didn't mind it at all.

She is currently holding a book in her hands as she hummed a sweet melody while her attention mainly focused on the book. On her desk there are a few documents along with a white cup with ballpens in it. A slanted silver plate that says: "Shana Sheavenby".

She read and read and... That's it.

...

Maybe we should put this.

Suddenly, three audible knocks came from the door outside of it. "Shana? Are you there?"

The woman with a blue hair, Shana, instantly put her book on the desk and stood up. She immediately walked towards the door to open it and greeted with a bright smile. "Hi, Ance and France! Goodmorning!"

Ance smiled warmly at the bright gesture. "Goodmorning too Shana, so, shall we get going?" She gave the nurse a greeting.

Shana nodded happily before she stepped out and closed the door. She pulled out a silver key and locked the door. She faced the two and smiled as bright as the sun. "Okay! Let's go!"

Shana then latched around Ance's left arm while the man, France, simply leaned forward to make himself comfortable. He did say anything for his necktie was being hold by the maid as if his life depends on this woman's hand.

Honestly, that's a disgrace in men's race. But he shivers when a thought formed in his mind if he disobeyed Ance again. So he shook his head and didn't say anything to avoid 'physical' and 'mental' trauma.

"You know I got an idea for the next chapter of the story!" Ance said cheerfully to Shana as they walked in the hallway. She began to say all the plots she had in mind while she dragged the poor France who simply didn't mind and didn't say anything in the whole trip.

The two continued to rant about 'Multidimension' and stuff about that. They were about to turn around the corner when suddenly a figure appeared in front of them.

"WAPA!" The figure said, Ance and Shana screamed in surprise before they loose their footings and slip forward.

"Oops, I think I overdone it, hehe." The figure chuckled while scratching the back of their head.

Ance let out a pained groan while Shana simply whined. The maid then furrowed her eyes and glared at the figure after lifting her head up. "Traks! The hell's wrong with you?!"

The new person, Traks, simply let out a nervous chuckle. He had a slight tan but fair skin. His wild green hair seems to move with each slight movement he makes, his sharp green eyes were looking down at me.

"I'm sorry, the 'WAPA' is better than 'BOO' than I originally thought." His apology sounds like not an apology, and he is amused at the sight.

France stood up and fixed his necktie. He nodded at Traks before turning around and helped the maid and the nurse to get up. Ance brushed off the dusts on her uniform before glaring at Traks. "You're going to pay for this." She grinned.

Traks grinned before making a sarcastic retort. "Oh I'm scared, what's it's gonna be like?"

"Oh you better be ready!" She challenged back, before shaking her head and putting up a tough look. "Anyways, where's everyone, I don't see others walking around the hallways?"

Traks scratched his cheek. "Now that you said it, I don't know." He then looked at the side to see nothing but a long hallway with a turning corner. He then looked back at Ance and continued. "I am already walking around this hallway the whole time and it seems... endless."

Ance raised her eyebrow at him with a confused look. "Huh? Endless? What do you mean?"

"I am running around and I always ended up in the same place, until I saw you three." Traks answered.

Ance didn't seem to buy it but she didn't say anything. She walked beside Traks and look at the hallway, nothing but a turning corner and the large windows. She was confused, there should be a row of doors by this section.

"Lady Ance?" The maid stuttered from her thoughts as she look to the side and she saw the nurse's worried look. France is beside her. "We're not lost, right?"

Before Ance can say anything, France butted in. "I felt like we're not in Young Master's mansion."

This earned a great confusion from all of them. "What?" Ance asked.

France continued. "I've watched an anime about this and it's certainly like this situation... It's not surprising the fact the place was so alien."

Ance just remembered that France was the most sentimental person she met. He might not talk a lot but he is sure a feeler and quickly gist the situation that something is wrong... Wait did she just say something similar to this?!

"A-Anime?" Ance said loudly, looking at France as if he grown two heads. "I would love to if that's real but now, we need to find the others and get the hell out of this weird dream or some creeps."

Shana looks at Ance worriedly while France simply stared back at the maid. Traks didn't try to but in as to not to make it more awkward.

 _'Big brother...'_

All their heads perked up after they heard a voice. France and Traks was the most shocked of them all as the two quickly recognizes the voice. "Veliza!"

Ance turned around to the hallway. But something felt weird happened...

Isn't the hallway had a turning corner? Then... why is it straight all of a sudden?

"Guys, w-what the- ..." She started but trailed off after she looked back.

France, Traks and Shana... were gone. She was alone as she faced a white wall.

 _'Au...'_

She heard a voice. She looked back in front to see nothing but the endless hallway without ending.

 _'...utho...'_

She heard it again... she started to move. For some reason, the maid's mind was blank, she started to move forward.

She walked.

She walked.

And she walked.

...

 _She walked._

Nothing but the same hallway, the blue sky outside the windows is still the same, breeze pass by. Nothing changes, the endless hallway she was walking in.

Ance continued to walk towards, her expression seems calm. She just felt it... That warmth, she couldn't get enough of it...

 _'Autho...'_

Ahh, the maid felt like she was in ecstasy when she heard that voice. She didn't know why but she just wanted to walk forward.

 _' **Authoria**...'_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _' **Lady Ance, why did you do this to us...?**_ '

The maid simply laughed.

She isn't Ance, maybe she _was_ , but she _isn't..._

* * *

 **DIMENSION: League of Legends**

 **LOCATION: Runeterra**

 **TIME: Daytime**

The Land of the great Runeterra is always the same as ever, it never changes. Demacia continues its prisoned glory, Noxus rages their only dream conquest, Piltover still let out its famous inventions, Zaun still wreaks havoc all over the place, Ionia never ceased to showcase its magical spirits, war still going in Frejlord, the accursed island of Bilgewater, the Ancient Shurima slowly rise from the sands, the Mount Targon stood its glory, the Bundle City filled of hilarious yordles, the Shadow Isles filled with dead and dread.

...

Icathia...

...

 **Icathia! Wake up!**

...

The ancient city of once great Icathia, the city filled with alien musk and dread feeling of air so toxic and dangerous. The destroyed walls, pillars of great monuments and remnants of bones and weapons pierced right through it.

The place is humming in inhuman energy, the void feeling crawled deeper.

Suddenly, a woman appeared out of nowhere in front of the broken city. She looked around with a smile. "I think this place is enough, the void power hear is enough to feed Veliza's power."

She flicked her finger as a figure lying in the air appeared in front of her. The figure is a female, a little girl to be exact. Her outfit was quite amazing for someone her age: She is wearing a black unattached sleeves dress that reaches down her knees. A violet collar with a letter 'V' on her neck. Her long waist length violet hair and few bangs that covered her left eye. The little girl is also wearing high-heeled boots. And a black shoulder length gloves with a purple eye design at the center of the palm area of the gloves.

"I hope I'm right with the description Åuthoria gave me." The woma muttered under her breath before she motioned the floating body with her hands and placed it down near the destroy gates.

As she placed the body down, she felt the angry and flaring void energy surrounding her. It was very dangerous and extremely fatal to human even if 0.01% of void energy managed to touch the human. But the woman didn't even budge or flinch even if the void energy surrounded her.

As if she was a human.

"Well, I'm done with this part. Now, should I put France in Zaun? Or in Noxus? Traks would certainly fit in Piltover. How about Ance? Ooh, I know!" The woman cheerfully said as she began to skip away from the cursed city with a bright smile.

As she gains distance. The small, childish body of Veliza is still unconscious, until something started to pull her towards the city...

Her eyes opened showing pure black eyes before she was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **LOCATION: Hyperdimension, Planeptune**

 **TIME: 2:56 PM**

The city of Purple Progress is living peacefully with its progression of the future still going on. The CPU of Planeptune continued to slack off while her little sister continued to spoil her. Histoire fuming in anger while Compa is at the kitchen, making snacks. IF simply watch Neptune get slaughtered by Histoire's lecture.

Near the Basilicom, a man appeared out of nowhere near the entrance of the Basilicom. The guards looked at him with suspicion but didn't do anything unless the man gets closer.

The man sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I supposed this would be easy."

He flicked his fingers and suddenly, a humongous portal whirling in bright colorful lights appeared above Planeptune, the people all over Planeptune stopped what they're currently doing and look up with flabbergasted expression.

People in the building started to pour on the rooftop and some looked out in the window.

 **Meanwhile in Lastation...**

It was a bright sunny day. It never ceased to amaze the people in Lastation to see a bright sun and not just the normal smoky sky.

In the Basilicom, the beacon of the buildings, Noire diligently worked on her paperworks. She simply glanced outside her balcony before looking back to her work.

She neatly placed the documents...

Before she stop and her blood run cold.

She look back again to see a huge floating island slowly rising and was slowly getting eaten by a huge colorful portal.

She didn't move from her position and simply stared in pure shock. That's the city of Planeptune!

Before she could move, a bright light exploded and she was blinded by it as she felt herself falling over her chair.

...

A simple thought ran her head...

...

 _Planeptune was gone... in an instance._


End file.
